soulsplitfandomcom-20200214-history
Warriors' Guild
The Warriors' Guild is a minigame fairly unique to Soulsplit. Many private schools do not have a working version of this minigame. The objctive of the minigame is to kill animated pieces of armour in order to obtain tokens and use them to kill Cyclops, which drop defenders. Getting There Buy a combat bracelet from Miles, Niles, or Giles and use it's teleport to get to the Warrior's Guild. Obtaining Tokens To start obtaining tokens, head to the bank in the warriors' guild and trade the person there. If you are of a lower combat, buy lower tier armour, such as steel or mithril. If you are a higher combat, it is recommended to use adamant. Buy the Platebody, Platelegs, and Helmet. The kiteshield is not needed. Killing Rune ones are a waste of time because they only give 5 more tokens than adamant a have far higher defense and more health Here is a list of the amount of tokens received from different Warriors. Iron - 10 tokens Steel - 15 tokens Black - 20 tokens Mithril - 25 tokens Adamant - 30 tokens Rune - 35 tokens If you have a low defense, it is recommended to use protect from melee as the warriors can deal decent amounts of damage consistently. To begin, head in the animation room directly west of the bank. Use any piece of the armour on one of the two animation machines. The armour set will come to life and begin attacking the player. After you kill the animated armour, it will drop the armour pieces and a certain amount of tokens. Note that unlike RuneScape, your armour will never break. Also, other players cannot steal your warrior. If one is trying to obtain tokens on a Legends account or higher with lower skills, it is recommended to obtain the tokens on a Sir account, as it will be able to kill the warriors much faster, and transfer them to the aforementioned account. The most efficient ones to kill for tokens are Mithril and Adamant ones, it is not recommended to kill rune. Getting the Defenders After you have enough tokens, proceed up the stairs and enter the cyclops room to fight the cyclops. The cyclops drop defenders and they are semi-rare. Note that the drop rates are higher Lords/Legends/Extremes. However, it is possible to kill many as 50 cyclops without even getting 1 defender on an extreme. Cyclops have low defense and a high amount of damage. They hit quite consitantly on players with low defense so food is advised for those. There is usually enough cyclops for a player to be killing cyclops most of the time. They would have been a good training monster if it were not for the tokens required to kill them. They have a 100% drop of big bones and green charms. Unlike RuneScape, there is no bronze defender. Once the player receives the Iron defender, they will be able to get the higher tier version (Steel) with the weaker version equipped or in their inventory. You do not need all weaker tier versions to get a certain defender. E.g you do not need Iron, Steel, and Black to get Mithril defenders, you only need a steel one. Therefore, it is recommended to keep a weaker tier defender of the best a player can wield in the bank. Here is the list of defenders they drop. Iron - Requires 1 attack/strength Steel - Requires 5 attack/strength Black - Requires 10 attack/strength Mithril - Requires 20 attack/strength Adamant - Requires 30 attack/strength Rune - Requires 40 attack/strength Dragon - Requires 60 attack/strength. The dragon defender gives the highest stab/slash/crush attack bonuses in the game. (+26/+25/+24 respectively). And a +6 strength bonus, second highest the game. Tokens are burned at a rate of 10 tokens a minute, so prepare enough beforehand. Other ways of obtaining a Defender You can get the dragon defender also from voting, voting on a extreme or legends account will make it easier to get one.